Life with a YouTuber
by DauntlesJay
Summary: Anita a seven year old orphan girl has found out she has a godfather. What will happen if this godfather is a famous YouTuber?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Godfather

I was only three years old when I first met my godfather. It was when he had come to visit for a weekend but I don't remember him much. I don't even remember his name and now I was on plane to go live with him. Last year I had discovered a website known as YouTube and had come to love many YouTubers such as Tobuscus and Pewdiepie. I am seven years old and my mom and dad died only two years ago when I was five. I was an orphan until they found my godfather. They didn't tell me his name just the fact that he lived in L.A. I was happy to go see a new place but scared of what awaited me. A flight attendant approaches me breaking my train of thought "Anita the plane will be landing in ten minutes and I will be taking you off okay honey." I give a small nod and she walks away. I didn't like being called honey much but didn't say anything for fear of being rude. I slide into the empty window seat that I rejected earlier and look out over the California coast. It was beautiful but all I could think about was the fact that the YouTuber I looked up to most Tobuscus, lived here. When the plane lands the attendant returns to get my bags and walk me to meet my godfather and start my new life here. "Did you know that a very famous YouTuber lives here?" I asked her and she nods "His name is Toby Turner" I say "I would really like to meet him one day" The attendant smiles like she knows something but doesn't say anything. She had my custody papers tucked under her arm. When we arrive at the sitting area I sit and wait. We waited for about ten minutes before the door to the airport opens. When I see who walked in my jaw dropped. I watched as he makes his way over to where we sat and asks "Hello. This is Anita right?" He asks and the attendant nods "Yes. Toby Turner correct?" She asks him and he nods. Of course he was Toby Turner but the thing was how did he know my name and what was he doing here. "Umm are you my godfather?" I ask curiously to Toby and then he bends down in front of me "It's good to see you again. Do you remember me?" I think for a moment but come up short. I shake my head "That's alright you were only three. I'm very sorry for what happen to you Anita and I want to make up for not being there for you sooner." I was still in shock the great Toby Turner was my godfather. I was going to be a Turner. "You're Tobuscus." I say and Toby smiles "Seems that my goddaughter is a fan." I give a wide grin and a nod. "Well what do you say we go home and get you settled in?" I nod again and then he signs the custody papers. He then gives the flight attendant's hand a small shake and grabs my bags. I follow him out to his car. It was a convertible. Perfect for the summer lucky for us it was just that, summer. I get in the car and wait for Toby. The ride home consisted of me humming a tune. A song I knew from watching Toby's videos his theme song. When Toby heard what I was humming he sang the words. I then started to hum the Sideburn song and then the Dramatic song. "Can you sing for me Anita?" Toby asks me after I finish humming the first verse of the Sideburn song again. I hesitate for a second then restart the song this time I sing "Sideburns on the side of my face as my head turns you can see there in the same place on either sideburns they can't be replaced my insides burn when I think of the days before my." I stop I was shy. I had always sung to myself and never thought I was good. The fact that I was singing a song Toby made to him made me feel nervous. "Anita" Toby says "You okay? Why did you stop? You were really good. It's okay if you're scared I get that way sometimes too." I give a small smile even though he may not be able to see it from where he sits. "We're here Anita" Toby says stopping the car in a driveway. He opens the grudge door and pulls the car inside. That is when I get excited again. I was about to go into Toby's house but it wouldn't be just Toby's house for much longer. For as soon as I enter it would become my house too. "Toby" I say "You should vlog this." He smiles "I was thinking about it but thought I should ask you first. If I do vlog I should call you something else. How about for today I just say that I have a new addition and tomorrow we can introduce you to the Audience." I give a smile that sounded good "Tomorrow we are also going to go meet Olga for breakfast she knew I was picking you up today." I give another smile and then he opens his door and then mine. I get out and wait by his front door. He unlocks it and opens it. "Go on ahead I will bring in your bags." I feel nervous I was going to enter the house of someone I admired so much. I was going to not only get to live my dream of meeting Toby Turner I was going to live _with_ him. I was going to _be_ a Turner. I take a deep breath and walk in. He follows me. "Gryphon" Toby calls out and that's when I here the nails of four paws hit hardwood floor. I smile I had seen Gryphon in Toby's videos and had always liked him because he was cute. I bend down and Gryphon runs to me and then proceeds to lick my face. I laugh something for the longest time only Toby could make me do while I was in the orphanage. I was going to have a better life now. One in which I would be living something I never thought possible. I go to the living room and play with Gryphon for a while as Toby brings in my bags. Night comes all too quickly and I find myself in bed. It was comfy but it smelled too clean and too much like laundry soap. I lay for about an hour until I could take it no longer. I walk out to the kitchen to get a glass of water. That was when I saw him on the couch. He had a computer on his lap. I walked over to him and sat beside him "Anita what are you doing up?" he asks kindly I give a small sigh and say "Couldn't sleep" I say simply. He smiles and I lay down beside him with a Black, Red and White pillow under my head. Sleep comes easier here lying beside someone who can protect me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ant, Olga, and Vlog**

**I don't own anything except Anita.**

The next morning Toby wakes me "Anita" He shakes me awake gently and continues "It's time to get up. When you do go ahead and get dressed. Remember we need to go meet Olga for breakfast." I open my eyes suddenly not knowing where I was but as soon as my thoughts from yesterday flow back I smile. I get out of bed and Toby leaves to dress. I find a nice orange shirt and a pair of jean shorts. The orange shirt didn't have the rock Tobuscus text but that was okay. As soon as I am dressed and have brushed through my hair I head to the living room. "So Ant" Toby says I think for a moment "He just called me Ant" I liked it. "Ready to go?" I nod. I was ready to meat Olga and to eat. My stomach was rumbling. We get in the car and drive for a few minutes until we reach a Starbuck. I had seen one before but never had the privilege to go in one. We park and get out of the car. I take Toby's hand to cross the street and we enter the building. He orders us breakfast and he gets coffee for himself and lemonade for me. We sit a table by a window and when he hears a car door close he perks up. He lifts his hand in greeting and the women does the same. She comes in and takes a chair form an empty table and drags it over to ours. "Hi Toby" The women says. Now that she was inside I could see her better. She had blondish brownish hair tied back in a small pony and in her voice I could tell that there was a small Russian accent. "Hi Olga" Toby says he turns to me "Ant this is Olga" He turns to Olga "Olga this is Ant." She looks at him for a moment "Ant?" She asks and Toby nods "Ant, Anita I thought it worked." She smiles "Yeah I like it" I smile and take another bite of my breakfast. We finish eating our breakfast. Toby walks Olga to her car and them we walk to ours "Olga's going to go to our house in her car" Toby says. I smile a little I liked car rides with Toby they where always fun and full of songs. The ride home consisted of me humming a new tune. Then quietly I sang words to my tune "Been waiting for so long that I need a brand new song to sing" thankfully Toby didn't here me I was still too shy to sing to anybody else. When we got home Olga was already there. We parked the car and went inside to find that Olga was vloging. "Are you vloging in my house?" Toby asked her all I could do was laugh. He then proceeded to try to be funny and chance her around the living room. I watched the whole thing. "Okay" she says "I stopped it." During the whole thing I was just standing in the doorway to the garage. "You can come in Anita" Toby says. I walk in and sit on the couch "So when are you going to vlog?" I ask Toby kindly. He shrugs his shoulders "Wait you are going to put her in you videos?" Olga asks and we both nod "Alright" she says "If you want to vlog Toby go ahead." The first one I ever got into was done as soon as Olga left. He pulled out the phone, set it in the fridge and hit record. Waiting a few seconds, he then picked it up and began an introduction, "Audience? Wha- What are you doing inside the fridge? Are you hungry? I have, uh, some milk that I'm allergic to, so you can have that. I guess- INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!" I watched as he covered the lens with his fingertip and hollered out.

He laughed at himself and continued, "Okay are you ready? You ready?" He nudged the opening of the milk carton at the camera, "HAHA! What was I thinking? You can't drink through this, it's a video."

I laughed with my hand covering my mouth but the muffled sound still got through. Toby heard it and spun on the kitchen tiles to face me, holding out the iPhone to catch my face.

Squealing, I jumped and ran from the kitchen. It suddenly hit me that this is not just a camera but thousands of people watching me.

"Come back here, miss!" I heard him shout from behind me. I giggled loudly to tell him I was joking and not terrified.

He lumbered in, thumping his feet on the ground. "Where are you?" Toby roared; his hand still up to capture the moment. I tried to escape again when he found me he lunged out with a grab, catching me around the waist and then tumbling onto a giant black beanbag on the floor.

I landed on top of him, his arm still around my stomach. Letting my head fall onto his chest, I laughed until I was out of breath.

"So guys, this is the new addition I was talking about. I've dubbed her Ant, and she is my official daughter of god-ness. She'll be living with me now, so you better get used to her adorable little face." He adjusted the angle so that I saw myself on the screen, grinning ridiculously. I acknowledged the Audience with a wave.

"Hm, so what else?" His attention wandered away on to other things like the possibility of playing new games on his gaming channel and a music video he was working on that he kept calling "awesome." Toby often interrupted himself by laughing at his own joke, throwing his head back a bit each time.

"Alright, I'm gonna go. Bless your face, if you sneezed during this video, bless you. , if you wanna win a t-shirt post a comment about little ant daughters and how to cope with their cuteness," he hugs me tighter and stretches out the camera so it gets both of us, "Peace off! Badadododododododo subscribe! OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS… then- Ant say boop."

"Boop" I say with a smile plastered across my face.

And Toby stopped recording.

**I would like to thank ZacBuller for adding this story to your list of Favorite stories. I would love if yoy guys gave me some ideas. I aslo love feed back so please R & R. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** Fan Mail, Idea, and New song**

**I don't own anything except Anita and the song she is going to sing :)**

Night comes and the same thing as before happens. I fall asleep on the black red and white couch while Toby edits his videos. It was becoming a habit. I was becoming more comfortable around him and Olga. They where my family now. One day it was all to hot to really do anything at all so Toby drove me down to the post office to pick up some mail. What I saw as some mail was a big bag full of letters and a box. When Toby got back in the car I asked "Was all that your fan mail?" He smiles and gives a satisfied nod

"Yeah. I have a lot of fans" I smile

"I always wanted to send you something when I was in the orphanage. They wouldn't let me though. You have a lot of fans from there" I say recalling several memories from that place. When Toby would post a new video I remember crowding around the computer with the other kids to watch it. I give a sad smile at the memory. That was one of the few thing I was going to miss. That was when am idea popped into my head

"Toby" I say "We should do a special video and go see all the kids in the orphanage I lived in. I am sure they would be so happy." Toby thinks this over

"That's a great idea. Maybe we can do it after VidCon" He says and I smile then what he said makes me ask a question

"Wait a second. What's VidCon?" he smiles and says "VidCon is where a lot of YouTubers gather and get to meet fans. I was gonna tell you about it when we got home."

I smile and then we drive home. Again I hum my little tune and then sing the words this time not really caring how loud I was "Been waiting for so long that I need a brand new song to sing" this time I add more words still not really caring how loud I was "Lived here all my life and now I see." I think for a second then continue "I never quite known was never quite there but always had a though, had a dream that you would always be there." I stay quite for a moment and think about what else sounded good "You protect me when I sleep and will always care for me. I guess you can truly see how much you mean to me." I pause "How much you mean to me."

I finish my song. Toby had stayed quite the whole time. "Ant" he says "You okay back there" I give a nod and a smile "Do me a favor. Could you sing that again?" He asks I give a small smile I wasn't as nervous to sing around him anymore so I sing him the song again. After I finish he stays quite for a moment then says

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" I shrug my shoulders

"I don't know. I would sometimes sing when I got lonely at the orphanage or when I just need something to make me fell better." He smiles "Well your good."

I smile it felt good to get that complement from him. He pulls into the garage only two minutes after our conversation ended. He opens the trunk to the car and takes in his box and bag. I was a little eager to see what was in his box. We go in and then I read the label on the box it wasn't addressed to Tobuscus like most of his letters were instead it had the word "Antbuscus" on it.

"Toby" I say "It has my name on it" he looks at the label

"Yes it does Ant. Antbuscus I like that." Toby says and goes to the kitchen to grab a pair of scissors. He cuts the tape that was holding the box shut. He pulls out a letter and a T-shirt "Antbuscus" Toby begins reading the letter "I thought that since you are now a member of the buscus family that you should have a shirt. I made it just for you Ant. Your friend Hazel" Toby finishes reading the letter and I kindly take the shirt from Toby's hand it was purple and on the front it had the word "Antbuscus" in rock stone text like on Toby's shirt. I smile at it

"I am buscus now" I say with satisfaction.

**Thank you so much. I would have never thought a story like this could be so loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sickness**

**I don't own anything**

**I'm sorry about chapter 3 being so short I couldn't think of anything else. This one should be longer.**

For the past couple of days we had the same routine at night. I would fall asleep on the couch and Toby would carry me back to my room. Then but tonight Toby said to me

"Ant would you mind if I go to bed early tonight?" I think for a moment "No" I say and then we go to bed. It would be the first night I would try to sleep in my bed. I sleep well and it felt good but I missed lying beside Toby and having him comfort me. It was 10:00 before I woke up. Toby hadn't come to wake me like he usually did. That concerned me a little. I slip out of bed and walk down the hallway to his room. I knock lightly on his door. No answer. I knock again a little harder this time. No answer. I turn the door handle. "Thank God" I say to myself as it turns and the door opens.

"Toby" I say quietly walking to his bed. He was lying still but I could see the movement of his chest. "Toby" I say again giving him a small shake. His eye open and he sits up.

"Ant. Is that you?" he asks and I sigh with relief

"Yeah it's me" I say. I climb up on to his bed

"I don't feel so good" Toby says. I place my hand on his neck like I have seen many teachers and parents do when a child says that they don't feel well. He was hot very hot.

"Let me get you a glass of water" I say leaving the room and reappearing with a glass of water. "Thanks Ant." Toby says taking the glass from my hand and drinking it.

"Would you get me my phone so I can text Olga?" I give a nod and walk over to where he has his phone plugged in. I pull the cord out and walk the phone back to him. "Thanks Ant." He takes the phone and to text Olga. Within moments he gets a text back. "Okay she says she will be here in about fifteen minutes" Toby says and I give a nod

"You should rest" I say to him and without hesitation he lies back down and falls asleep. Just like Toby said Olga arrives fifteen minutes later.

"How is he?" Olga asks when I let her in "Fine" I say "He fell asleep after you wrote him back." She nods "Sounds like he's sick." I give a nod "He was hot." I say recalling how he felt. "I'll go take his temperature" Olga says leaving the room to get the thermometer. We then walk to Toby's room. "Hey Olga" Toby says with a smile. Olga gives a small smile.

"Let me take your temperature" Olga says and Toby doesn't resist. Toby then rests as Olga takes me out to the store to buy ingredients to make soup. Olga said it would be the perfect medicine. While we were at the store Olga vlogged and I walked along beside her sometimes sneaking my way into the view of the camera. We got all the ingredients and went home. While Olga was making the soup I sat at the foot of Toby's bed and played with Gryphon. When the soup was ready Toby felt well enough to at least come eat at the table. The soup was good and like Olga had said it helped with Toby's temperature

. Olga was going to stay the night so that if Toby got worse she would be here to help. I was very happy about that. She sleep on the couch while I sleep on my bed. It was a nice night until I heard the footsteps running to the bathroom. I pushed the off of me and run to the bathroom. That was when I was him. Toby was leaning over the toilet and I could hear him throwing up.

I ran for Olga. She awoke when I shook her and we run to the bathroom. When Toby was done throwing up we looked light headed. Then all of a sudden he fell and his head hit the sink causing a cut across his forehead. It started to bleed.

"Ant stay here." Olga said "I need to get the phone." She ran out of the room. I was starting to cry now I wasn't really sure why. I just knew that I needed Toby in my life and I was afraid to lose him. Olga came back while talking to someone.

"Okay" she said and she hung up the phone "I just called the ambulance they should be here really soon" Within minutes I heard the sirens. They took Toby outside so that they had more room to work. I was still in the long shirt I had worn to bed but I didn't mind. Olga and I walk outside to watch what happens. After a while someone walks up to us he was holding a sweatshirt "Here kid you may need this"

He said handing the green bundle to me. It was a Tobuscus sweatshirt. I smile at it while I pull it over my cold body letting the warmth of it warm me. Then he talks to Olga "Would you too like to ride in the ambulance? We need to take him in." We both nod. I had fallen asleep on the ride there.

I had a dream. Everything was dark and I was in the same clothing I was wearing. Then I saw Toby sitting not too far away. I ran to him. He was wearing the clothing he wore when I first met him. "Toby" I said but he didn't respond "Toby" I say again this time my voice cracking a little. Again no response so I walk around to the front of him. He had the same cut on his forehead. It was bleeding more than it was at home.

I watched in horror as he then fell to the ground and his eyes shut. He wasn't breathing.

"It's okay" I opened my eyes "I was just a dream" Olga said. I looked around the room it was in waiting room. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked "That may help" I give a nod and tell Olga about my dream

"I can't lose him" I say starting to cry "I can't lose someone who loves me. Not again" I was really crying now. Olga rapped her arms around me

"It's gonna be okay. We won't lose him. If we saw him do you think you would feel better?" I give a small nod. We walk down a hallway and Olga talks to a doctor and we enter a room. On the bed that was in the room laid Toby. I smile and rush over to him. I grab his hand and hold it for a long moment. His forehead was no longer bleeding.

"Olga may I barrow your phone?" She nods most likely knowing what I was going to do. I went to the camera like I have seen Toby do and switch to the recorder. I aim the camera at Toby and press record.

"Audience? Wha- What are you doing looking at Toby lying in a hospital bed?" I say without as much emptiest as he does "We should be quite he needs his rest. He got sick" I walk over to Olga

"Could you do the intro?" I ask and she puts her thumb on the lens to do the darkness, redness, whiteness intro. "Thanks" I say after she does it. I walk back over to Toby and for a few moments have the camera pointed at me while I lean against his bed watching him sleep.

"Well that's all I have. Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video bless you. If you want to win a T-shirt post a get well comment to Toby below. Peace off. Badadododododododo subscribe. Boop" I then end the video and hand the phone back to Olga.

"Would you like me to post this on his channel?" I give a nod and then she says "Okay we'll call it 'Ant's first vlog and post.'" I smile and she posts it. Within moments there are comments. I read some to myself

"So that's why there was no Toby Games today. Get well soon Toby" I shut the phone and smile when I think about how much Toby means to his fans. How much me means to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Piano**

**I Don't own anything except Anita**

The next day Olga drove me and Toby home. He was feeling much better now so that made me feel good.

"I heard you made me a video" Toby says as we enter his house and I give a smile "Yeah I did. It was posted to you channel would you like to watch it?" I ask hoping he would say yes

"Yeah I would like to see your first video." So I show him and he had smiled the whole time "That was really sweet of you Ant." Toby says after the video was over "Well I have a little work to catch up on so go ahead and do whatever." I waited until he left the room to turn the T.V on but it didn't entertain me as much as being with Toby would. I picked up his laptop for a moment and checked Pewdiepie's channel just to see. There was nothing I really wanted to watch so I put the laptop down and walk to Toby's office. The door was open so I could see Toby sitting at his desk editing videos. I walk in and look around. There was a piano in one corner of the room and Toby's desk in front of the door. I walked over to the piano and just couldn't help myself I taped one of the keys and listed to the melody it played.

Then without really thinking about it I played my tune I would hum. The tune to the song I had sung a few days ago. Toby turned in his chair. It hadn't occurred to me that the noise would be distracting.

"Sorry" I say starting to walk away

"No it's okay. I really like the song you sung the other day do you think you could play me that tune?" he asked. I gave a nod and walked back over to the piano. I played the tune again. It was a very simple tune and the keys were an easy low, low, low, low, high, low, low, high, low, low, low, low, low, low. I played the tune first to get my beat then sang the words

"Been waiting for so long that I need a brand new song to sing. Lived here all my life and now I see. I never quite known was never quite there but always had a though, had a dream that you would always be there. You protect me when I sleep and will always care for me. I guess you can truly see how much you mean to me." I pause "How much you mean to me." Then Toby waits and says

"Ant I would like to record you singing that. Would that be alright?' I think for a moment

"Like as a vlog?" He nods. The thought of singing for other people made me nervous even if it was just me and Toby in this room. I couldn't let Toby down though so I say

"Yeah" he smiles and says "Okay when I say so go ahead and play the tune and sing whenever you feel ready." I nod and get ready "Okay go ahead" I nod and play the tune. After I get my beat I sing. After I finish he stops recording he walks over to me

"Here why don't you watch it first. If you don't like it we won't post." I play the recording amazed at how good I sound.

"Go ahead and post that" I say "That was really good" He nods and posts that "I'm gonna call it 'Ant's first song'" He says then he shows me some of the comments that have already accumulated. "Wow" one says "She's really good" another says. Then I see a name I recognize "It's so good. Good singing Ant." It was from Hazel. I smile at all the comments. I then leave Toby to his editing to go watch some more T.V.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**VidCon**

**I don't own anything except Anita**

Today was finally the day. I had been waiting for this weekend since Toby had told me about it. It was finally the day we were going to VidCon. It was going to be an awesome weekend because I was going to get a chance to meet some of the Audience. I was also going to wear my "Antbuscus" shirt both days so that people could recognize me. I really kind of hoped that Hazel would be there to see her creation on me. "Okay guys I'm gonna do some work in the room so you guys can go walk around." I nod eagerly at that. I wanted to see all of the people here. When I enter the building I was very surprised at how many people there where. Olga and I walked around for a bit and then that was when I got recognized. "There she is" I heard a group of kids shout and they ran over to me "Ant will you sign her shirt" one kid asked pointing to the only girl in there group. I tilted my head a little but then smiles "Sure" they hand me a pen and the girl's shirt and I sign it with the word "Antbuscus" then when I finish they run off very excited. I turn back around Olga had watched the whole thing "You just signed your first autograph." she says with a smile. I smile too "Yeah I guess I did." About fifteen minutes later we get a text from Toby saying he was done and he would meet us at the food court. So we walk there and wait for him. He was a little late but that was okay because we assumed he most likely got stopped by some fans. We ordered our lunch and ate in peace. After lunch Toby had an Annoying Orange panel so Olga and I were going to go watch him. It was kind of entertaining but I was more excited for his performance later. A lot of other YouTubers would be performing. "Ant" Toby says to me as we walk to his panel "I have been meaning to ask you something. Would you like to perform on stage with me later today? You don't have to give me an answer right now." I thought about the question. I thought about it through the whole panel. The truth was I really wanted to but I was worried that I would mess up. After the panel Toby has some free time to walk around so as we walk I say to him "Yes. I want to do it" all he does is nod. "Remember if you get scared I will be right there beside you." I give a nod and a smile. What he said made me feel better. So when it was time for his performance Toby and I went back stage while Olga went to go watch. As we waited for Toby's time I was getting nervous and Toby talked to some friends. He walked back to where I sat with one friend behind him "Ant I would like you to meet someone" the person who was behind Toby comes in front of him. I recognized him. "I know you" I say "You're Jack from Jacks Films. Right? He nods "Yep" I smile I was starting to not feel as nervous. Talking always made me feel better. So Jack walks away and Toby sits beside me it wasn't too much longer until his performance. When it did come I felt a lot more nervous. "You ready Ant?" Toby asks as he stands and I nod even though I felt like I might throw up. "Alright just remember I will be right there beside you." I give another nod and grab his hand as we walk out on stage. The first thing I notice is how bright it is. The second thing I notice is how many people there are. The third thing I notice is how they are all cheering. I didn't feel as nervous anymore so I wave to them. Toby goes to pick up a guitar. He strums it a few times to tune it. "Alright" he says to the cheering people "First things first I would like to introduce you to my little helper here." He walks over to me "This is Ant and she will be helping me on a song later in the show" Lots of cheers "So let's start. I gonna start with a song I wrote when I was 14 years old." He starts playing his theme song. After a few more guitar songs he walks over to the piano. I walk over to him. "Ant would you mind playing the piano for this song" he then leans down and whispers the song to play. "Sure" I say and start to play the opening for the sideburn song. Toby sings the song while I play. After he finishes he leans down and asks "Ant would you like to play your song?" I give a small nod and Toby stands again "Okay I gonna play a new song for you. Ant go ahead." Toby says readjusting the microphone on the piano. I nod and play my song. "Should I sing it?" I ask Toby still playing my tune. He nods and I get ready "Been waiting for so long that I need a brand new song to sing. Lived here all my life and now I see. I never quite known was never quite there but always had a though, had a dream that you would always be there. You protect me when I sleep and will always care for me. I guess you can truly see how much you mean to me." I pause "How much you mean to me." I finish and then the Audience cheers. Toby nods with satisfaction. "Great job Ant!" He says giving me a hug. He then ends his performance with another song but I didn't really listen because I was still caught up if the fact that I just sung for so many people. Toby and I walk of stage and meet Olga when she saw me she gave me a huge hug "You did great Ant" she says and I smile "Yeah I guess I did" The rest of the weekend was full of kids wanting Toby's and I's autograph. I didn't mind much and neither did Toby we just wanted to make our Audience happy and that was what we were doing. The trip home was full of resting for both Toby and I even though we would get a few weeks rest when we got home we were still pooped from VidCon. When we walk into the house Gryphon greets us with licks and tail wagging. Toby's mom had watched him but I still felt the need to give him a treat for being such a good boy. The next day while Toby and I were sitting on the couch Toby says "So are you ready for school?" I shake my head. I wasn't really ready for it. I couldn't believe that school was in only two weeks. It seemed like just yesterday that I found out Toby was my godfather and now I was going to go to school. "No" I say "I'm not ready for school. I want it to be summer all the time" Toby smiles "All good things must come to an end little Ant." He gives a sigh "I know how you fell though." I give a small sigh no matter how much I was going to dread school I was also excited for it.

**Sorry about the late chapter I was very busy and had some writers block.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**School**

**I don't own anything except Anita, Hazel, Chris, Jason, Sophie and Ms. Good**

The two weeks passed in no time and today I was standing at the bus stop with Toby.

"Now be good Ant and don't rub your fame in someone's face." I give a small laugh "Also remember to be polite and say bless you if someone sneezes." I nod and give a small laugh again. The bus came as I was laughing. I gave Toby a hug and climbed on to the bus. I sat in the vary back and gave a small laugh at some of the kids and the looks on their faces as they watched Toby weaving to me. Some of the kids must have been fans. I sat alone a few moments before some of the kids that were watching Toby came back to me.

"Was that Toby Tuner?" they all asked and I nodded "Wait I recognize you." One said "Yeah" another said "Are you Ant?" the third said and I gave a nod "You can call me Anita that's my real name." I say with a smile and the kids smile to

"I like Ant better" the first one says and the other kids nod "So what are your names?" I ask the kids. "I'm Chris." It was the first kid who said it. "I'm Jason." The second kid said. "I'm Hazel" the only girl in the group said I smile but then I relies something.

"Hazel" I say and I take of the jacket I was wearing "Like the Hazel who made this shirt" I ask pointing to my shirt and she nods

"Yeah!" she says "It looks really good on you." I smile it seemed like Hazel and I might end up really good friends. When we arrived at school we all find out that we are in the same class and we were happy about that. The teacher introduces herself to us as Ms. Good. I admit I kind of laughed at the name but all of us did she didn't seem to mind. We spent the next hour learning when the bell rang

"Recess" the teacher cried out and almost instantly I jumped out of my seat and ran for the door like all the other kids. We rushed toward the door to the playground and burst out letting the sun hit our faces. It felt good to be on a playground again. Jason, Chris, Hazel and I hung out when Hazel pointed out a girl on the playground

"You should stay away from her" she warned "She is the 'Popular kid' and if she finds out your famous she will do anything to trash your reputation and humiliate you." I give a small nod "Oh" is all I say though. She looked nice enough and to me it looked like she was lonely because she was just sitting alone drawing a chalk drawling

"I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe all she needs are a few friends" I say jumping down from the jungle gym. I walk over to the girl "Hi" I say interrupting her drawling. "Hey" she says back. She sounded sad and alone "I'm Anita" I say sitting down beside her "That's a nice picture your drawling" I say admiring the horse she was drawling. "Thanks" she says "I love horses." I smile "So what's your name?" I ask nicely "Sophie" she says as kindly as I had asked "So what brings you over here?" she asks "I mean I saw you hanging around with some kinds so I assume those were your friends." She says losing her nice tone and sounding angry.

"Yes they are." I say "But maybe we could be friends too." I say

"No thanks" She says still sounding angry "I don't accept friends who only want me because I'm the most popular." I tilt my head "I never said that." I say feeling anger starting to weld up inside me "Well it was implied." She says turning her focus back at her drawling. I walk away suddenly seeing how rude she really was.

"So how'd it go" Hazel asks me when I come back "She's a jerk." I say "When I first saw her she looked lonely so I wanted to be her friend but she said I only wanted to be friends with her because I wanted to be in the popular group." They all nod "That's what she does. She only accepts a select group of kids." I growl a little "She's a jerk" I say again and my friends nod. After school I discover that Sophie rides my bus. I didn't like that very much because of one thing my friends had said how she will trash my reputation and humiliate me. As the bus stops at my stop I carefully get up and walk to the front. I watch as the kids who watched Toby earlier watch him again. I get off the bus and then Toby gives me a hug. I watch Sophie gives a smirk as the bus pulls away from the stop.

"So how was your first day?" Toby asks "Good" I say finally returning his hug "I made some new friends." He smiles "Good" he says. I smile and we walk home. The first day was done but the school year wasn't over yet. I still had Sophie to worry about.

**Sorry about the lack of editing in Chapter 6. I was very busy and felt I couldn't let you wait any longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Embarrassment**

**This chapter is going to say a few things that are kind of dark. So this will be rated T if it isn't already.**

The next day I sit in the back again my friends beside me but no one else sits there. Almost everyone seems to avoid me and my friends. I wasn't sure why but I had an idea. It must have been Sophie. "

What happen when I wasn't on the bus?" I ask curious. "Sophie started a rumor when she got on. We haven't heard it yet" I wince "Great" I say with a sigh. "Just great" we sit in silence and then we arrive at the school. The time learning would be just fine but what I was really dreading was Recess. After the time for learning we are dismissed for Recess. I intended to find out what rumor was spreading and who it was about. If it wasn't about me I would try to help the person it was about and comfort them but if it was about me then I wasn't really sure what I would do. It was a short time before a kid I didn't know approached me

"Have you heard about this kid named Anita?" he asks. I gulp and then shake my head "No" I say "Well apparently she was adopted because her parents abused her and now she lives with her Godfather she barley knows. Apparently he is the famous YouTuber Toby Turner but he only got her because he wanted the publicity" I give a small nod. I wanted to cry. All of that wasn't true. None of it. Well at least I hoped it wasn't true

"Thanks" I say trying to keep my voice from breaking. The boy walks away and I walk over to the jungle gym. My friends were there. "Have you heard it?" Hazel asked and I nod "I have too. I'm so sorry Ant." I sigh "You know that none of that was true right?" I ask and she nods "Rumors are almost never true." I nod but I still felt like I wanted to cry. It was a nasty rumor that could have had some truth involved. What if Toby did only take me for the publicity? What if really didn't love me like I had thought? So many questions ran through my head the rest of the day that it was hard to focus on my work but I did somehow.

When I was riding I bus home I let a few tears slip because I couldn't hold them in anymore. I knew the bus wasn't the best place to cry but it I just couldn't hole the tears any more. As the bus stopped at my stop I saw that Toby was waiting for me. I slid off my seat and grabbed my backpack and got off the bus.

"Hi Ant" Toby says as I walk to him "Hi Toby" I say a hint of my tears still in my voice. I needed to tell him about the rumor "Toby there was a nasty rumor that spread about me today." I say trying to keep voice under control. Toby nodded a little "What was it about Ant?" I take a deep breath and tell him about it. "Oh" he says when I'm done. "Is it true?" I ask my voice shaking. He stops mid step, turns toward me and gives me a hug "Why would you think that it was true Ant?" he asked soothingly "None of what that rumor said was true. When I heard about your parents dyeing Ant I knew I couldn't let you just go to a family you didn't know at all so I sent the orphanage a letter but it took them a while to get everything ready." I nod "So you didn't just bring me too your house for the publicity?" I ask my voice a mixture of sadness and hope. "No Ant." Toby says reassuringly I give a small smile "Now let's go home." Toby says and I nod "Yeah" I say wiping the last bit of tears from my eyes.

"Thank you by the way." I say "For what?" Toby asks "For everything. For making your videos before I was here and for including me in your life" I say trailing off "Just thank you." He smiles "Your welcome Ant." I smile and we walk home. I did my homework as Toby made dinner and vlogged himself doing so. It was a nice day but I still had thoughts about the nasty rumor that Sophie spread. How had she come up with such an elaborate lie? That was what bothered me the most. I knew why she did it but not how. I just wish I did know.

**Sorry about the chapter being so late. I haven't had much time to write. **


	9. Chapter 9: Update

**Chapter 9**

**Update Chapter**

**Hey guys. Sorry about the late chapters. I have been very busy lately. I have had some writers block and now I am starting to write a book so to make up for it and for the upcoming Holidays like Christmas and such I have decided to write a chapter about what happen when Toby and Ant went to her old orphanage. I decided to do this as a Holiday Chapter more than as a regular chapter so I hope you enjoy it. Also I will be taking a brake during the Holiday season to write and spend time with my family so this chapter may be the only one in December. So I wish you all a very Merry Christmas if you celebrate it and if not I wish you a very happy whatever you celebrate.**


	10. Chapter 10 Christmas special

**Chapter 10**

**Special Chapter A Visit to the Orphanage**

**This chapter will take place around Christmas time and she is telling this story to her class**

**(Okay for those of you who do not know Tobuscus recently uploaded a new song called "Viral Song" and that is the song he will be singing. If you have not heard it I highly suggest you listen to it as you read the words. If you have you should still listen to it that way you can get the beat of the song and follow along with the words.)**

**This is going to be very long and if I would have put this in the main story line it would have been split into a few chapters but since it is a special chapter I have decided to make it just one chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you read the rest of my Fanfiction until the very end. Bless your face. Enjoy.**

During the waiting period in between VidCon and school Toby and I went to my old Orphanage. The day we left was hectic enough. We still hadn't packed our clothing and we were rushed for time because our flight was going to leave very soon. Lucky for us we made it just in time but we were pushing it. The flight brought back many memories for me but it was nice to be there with Toby.

Just when I thought everything was going to be prefect an announcement came over the intercom "We must land to refuel our gas tank. We are sorry for the inconvenience." I then let my head fall on to the seat in front of me. Stopping to refuel would take about two hours which meant we would have to call the hotel we would be staying in and get our cheek in time pushed back. The plane flew for about an hour before we landed. While we where landed we were permitted to use electronic devises so it was no surprise to me when one of the first things Toby did was pull out his phone and press record on the camera app.

I didn't really notice at first until a kid sitting behind Toby did notice what Toby was doing and saying. That was when things got strange "Oh my gosh" the kid said "Oh my gosh!" he said louder "Your Tobuscus" he almost yelled "Your Tobuscus" he said again. It was like a none stop loop of him saying this and it was all being caught on Toby's camera. Finally Toby said something to the kid "Yes. Yes I am" that just made it worse. The kid literally screamed but in a way I didn't blame him. I mean yeah if I met Tobuscus on a plane I would have screamed too.

Toby finished up his vlog and then called our hotel. It wasn't too big of a deal. Soon the flight took off again and we were headed to the airport near our hotel. We landed and Toby and I got off with our carry on stuff in hand. We had to go get our luggage from the office. We walked to the front desk of the airport and Toby talked to the person who was standing behind the desk.

I could just barely hear what he was saying "What do you mean you can't find my luggage?" Toby asked

"I'm sorry sir but we got information that it never got on the plane to begin with. It should be here by tomorrow and we will even bring it to you. Until then you will just have to wait." The women behind the counter said. Toby sighed a little "Thank you" he said to her. She nodded a little. I looked at Toby curiously.

"What happen?" I asked grabbing his hand "Oh nothing. They lost my luggage." I look at Toby. "What's that mean?" I ask and he laughs a little "It means that they don't have my clothing." He says kindly although I could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

I give a small laugh but don't mean too. Then I hear Toby laugh. "Yeah I guess it is kind of funny Ant" I laugh again. We walk outside after the person behind the desk says our cab has arrived. We climb into the yellow car and the driver drives a few miles to our hotel.

Toby hands him some money and we get out and grab my bag since Toby's isn't in the trunk. He carries my bags into the hotel lobby and I follow close behind. He places down my bags and checks in with the man behind the desk. The man hands him a key card and we walk to the elevator. We wait for it to come to our floor.

We get into the elevator car and ride it to the floor that our room is on. We walk to our room door and Toby uses the key card and opens it. I walk in and lay on the bed. The plane ride had made me tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow we were going to go to the orphanage and I was excited because I would be able to see all my friends. The way we were going to do it was very smart too.

We were going to do a vlog in the parking lot and post it just before we go in. After the head master there gets us in he will show the video to the kids and then he will say he has a surprise. I think it was a great plan. I fall asleep soon after I think about the plan. I dream of seeing my old friends and having fun like in the days when I lived there. I wake up suddenly It was still night time but I couldn't sleep at the moment.

I look out the window at the scenery that reminds me of the woods I saw when I looked out my window at the orphanage. I give a small sigh. In a way I missed that place but in a way I didn't. I had everything I could possibly want now but all my friends who lived at the orphanage didn't. They didn't have all the luxuries that I had now that I was Anita Turner all they had was three computers in the orphanage reading room, just enough rooms for everyone, and very awesome food for it being an orphanage.

I give a small laugh at my thoughts about the food but then I sigh again. Tomorrow was going to be hard. I didn't want to just see my friends once and then never be able to see them again. I feel a hot tear slip down my check as I think about how I will only get to see them a day and how when we leave I could never see them again even if we do come back. I turn my back to the window.

The scenery was bringing too many thoughts about tomorrow. I see Toby lying on the bed. He was sound asleep and I could hear his soft snoring. I walk over to him and climb up into the bed. I must have shaken the bed too much when I climbed up into it.

"Ant why are you up?" Toby asked as sat on the edge. "I couldn't sleep." I wait a few seconds "Toby I'm not sure I want to go tomorrow anymore." I say and he looks at me for a second "Why not Ant?" I explain to him my fear about how if I see them and we leave for a long time that the next time we come back that they wouldn't be there anymore.

Toby gives me hug when I finish and says "Listen Ant. That may happen but you got to remember how you felt when you where living there. All you wanted was a home right?" I nod a little "You've got to think that they would want a home too. Remember how you felt when you first saw me at the airport and when I told you who I was. You where very excited but not just because you where a fan it was also because you wanted a home. You wanted to be part of a family again. Your friends what that too so if they are not there then you know that they are happily living with a family. Just like you are now."

I smile "Yeah" I say "I guess you're right." Toby smiles "You should go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." I smile and nod. I fall asleep and don't wake up until Toby wakes me. "Ant it's time to get up" He says in a sweet whisper. I saw that he was wearing one of his shirts that he packed.

"Did you get your bag back?" I ask sitting up. "Yeah it just came this morning. Now you need to get up and dressed Ant. We will be leaving for the orphanage soon. I smile and climb out of bed. I run to the closet and pick out my "Antbuscus" shirt and a pair if nice jean shorts.

I go to the bathroom and get dressed and come back out within a minute. "Wow" Toby says as I close the door behind me "You must be excited." I smile and nod. I was almost acting like I did when I first met Toby. I was going to see my friends and Toby was going to meet them.

They were going to be very surprised. "So you ready?" Toby asks and I nod "Yeah" I say "Okay then let's get going" Toby says with a smile. He opens the door to the room and we walk out closing it behind us. We walk down the stairs instead of taking the elevator and outside I can see that there is a rental car waiting.

"Is that for us?" I ask and Toby nods "Yeah.' I give a small nod and we go to it. Toby gets in the driver and I sit in the back seat. Toby drives and we reach the orphanage within an hour. During that hour Toby sang me a new song that he said he was working on. It was very catchy and was very fun to sing.

He also said that I could help him record it if I wanted to. I didn't refuse the offer but I didn't say yes either. When we reached the orphanage Toby parked the car where it would not be seen and pulled out his phone. This is where I got excited. "Okay Ant. Try not to tell the Audience where we are at the moment. Okay?" He asked and I nodded

"Good." He smiled a little "Okay here we go." He said opening the app, turning the camera toward the steering wheel and pressing record. "Audience wh-what are you doing staring at a steering wheel?" Toby said as he turned the phone around.

"Intro Darkness then Redness then Whiteness" he bellowed out and covered the lens. "So you may be wondering why I'm in this car. Well I'll tell you this. I'm here with Ant" He points the phone at me "Hi" I say and Toby smiles "and her and I are going to be doing something's. That's all really nothing else. So if you want to win a T-shirt post a comment about things you're not telling people about, things I'm not telling you about, cars, and the word "Hi". Bless your face. If you sneezed during this video bless you. Peace off. ! Badadododododododo subscribe! OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS… then boop."

He presses stop after he says boop. I smile and we get out of the car. The head master had opened up a back door for us to enter in and so we enter the orphanage through that door. "I am so glad to see you again Anita." The head master says hugging me.

"I'm also glad to see that your godfather has agreed to do this for the children." I smile "Yeah. He was very happy to be able to do this" Toby smiles at us "So do you want to show the kids the video. I just uploaded it." The head master nods and heads out of the room. "So Ant are you ready?" I nod I was ready to see my friends.

Just then the head master comes back in the room "Okay. Follow me and I will take you the back way into the reading room. I will go first." We nod and the head master leads us down a bunch of hallways that I didn't even know existed. "Okay. I will enter the room. You may stay back in the hallway until I give you your cue."

We nod and the head master opens the door and enters the room closing the door behind him. "Hello children." I hear him say through the walls "Hello sir" I hear the kids reply back "So you may be wondering why I had you all gather here to watch a video." The head master waits a second "No one is wondering?" he asks "I am" I kid says "Well I have a huge surprise for all of you."

He waits a second "Come on in." That was our cue I open the door and hid in the shadows for a moment as I watch the kids react I start to walk out into the light "Ant?" I hear kids say joyfully "Hi" I say to them all "Oh my gosh" one kid said but it wasn't to me. Toby had started to walk out into the light. I turn to face the door and say "Hey you can come out now Toby" I say Toby nice and loud so the kids heard it.

Toby walks into the light and there is lots of cheering "Hey everyone" he says a smile on his face "As you may know I'm Toby Turner but most of you know me as Tobuscus." I smile "Toby you should show them your new song." I say with a laugh and he nods "Okay Ant. Will you help me on it?" I nod and Toby says "Okay. Everyone settle down for a second. I will be showing you a new song today."

Lots of cheers but they all calm down. "Okay ready Ant?" He asks me and I nod "Okay." He quickly goes outside to grab his guitar while I stay inside and talk to some of my friends. He comes back in and then he starts to play the music.

He begins the song. "Look at little Tim Tim trying to write a viral song.  
He looks a little lost,  
guess I could help him along.

Whatcha' got Tim Tim?  
Ahh, my door!  
Never mind that Tim, I've come to help. You won't regret it.

Just follow the recipe and gather the ingredients.  
Pick a topic people talk about on social media.  
Don't violate the terms of service or your vid will be deleted.  
Also, make a catchy chorus:  
Something that could be repeated.

Cats, cats, laughing babies, people falling, hot hot ladies.  
Sleepy puppies, dancing babies, kittens, monkeys, more hot ladies.  
Put all of the words in one verse,  
careful to enunciate it.

Sing multiple layers.  
It helps if you animate it.

What do you mean, animate it?  
Uh, what do you mean, what do I mean?  
You said: Animate it! What do you mean by that?  
No no, I don't think I said that at all..  
Yeah, I think you definitely said that!  
No, I think I'd remember if I had said that. For sure. Definitely.  
Well, what'd you say?  
Well, I think it was something along the lines of.. Uh.

Cats, cats, laughing babies, people falling, hot hot ladies.  
Sleepy puppies, dancing babies, kittens, monkeys, more hot ladies.  
Put all of the words in one verse,  
careful to enunciate it.

Say something educational,  
so parents let their kids play it.

Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?  
What?!  
D-D-D-Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?  
How?!  
C-C-C-Cashews, cashews, f-f-f-fruit.  
D-D-D-Did you know that?  
No.  
Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?  
What?!  
D-D-D-Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?  
How?!  
Ha!  
Cashews, cashews, f-f-f-fruit.  
What?!  
D-D-D-Did you know that?  
I said no! I said no.  
No.

It's okay Tim, nobody blames you.  
Most people don't know the truth about the cashew.  
But now you do so next time you go to the playground have everybody gather 'round and tell them what your good friend Tobuscus just taught you.  
Tell 'em!

Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?  
That's right.  
D-D-D-Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?  
C-C-C-Cashews, cashews, f-f-f-fruit.  
D-D-D-Did you know that?  
Nooooooo!

Say it!  
Cashews, cashews, come from a fruit!  
Again!  
Cashews, cashews, come from a fruit!  
Louder!  
Cashews, cashews, come from a fruit!  
D-D-D-Did you know that?  
No! "

The song ends and everyone cheers. I smile at Toby and he smiles back. "One more time!" Toby calls out to the group of children and they cheer and he sings again. I smile at Toby and my friends and give a small laugh at how well he is with them. I felt like although we may never see some of them again we made them happy and a memory that they will never forget.

I would never forget this either. I smile "You know" I say to myself "my life may not have been prefect or the best life ever but that's okay. My life isn't supposed to be like everyone else's life. I have a much better life now. A life with a YouTuber." I smile at my thought.

After Toby finishes with his song he signs some stuff for them and we leave. We spend the night in the hotel again and leave in the morning. The flight home was peaceful and the ride home in our car was the same thing. I was happy for not only me but for what I had done for my friends. I smile as we enter our house though. I was tired from the trip.

That night I dreamed of Toby and my friends. Soon school was going to start and I was going to make a lot more friends and have brand new adventures. My life may not have been prefect but that was okay. My life was going to be awesome now. I was going to have a life that I have always dreamed of. A life with a YouTuber.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. As I said before this may be the only Chapter this month but I hope it was long enough to fulfill your crave for chapters. I wish you all a very merry Christmas. Also happy what every else you celebrate. Bless you face. Peace off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Truth**

The day the rumor had started was Monday but I wanted to until Monday of the next week to talk to Sophie. The weekend was nice and relaxing and Toby and I went to go shoot a "Your Grammar Sucks" I was casted in a new part called "Things Kids Say" It was fun for me and for Toby and we had a lot of laughs. The "Your Grammar Sucks" would be posted on its normal day and I was excited to watch it. I was more excited when Monday came though. I had missed my friends over the weekend. It was nice to talk to them again.

When we arrived at the school the first learning part of the class seemed to just drag on and on but when I heard the bell ring I was ready. The whole class walked to the door as the teacher dismissed us for Recess and we went to the playground. There I regrouped with my friends and we found Sophie from the top if the jungle gym. The strange thing was she was alone again. Just like on the day I had first met her. I carefully jumped down from the jungle gym and walked over to her.

"Sophie" I said "Are you okay?" I asked she seemed sad. "Yeah" she said but I could hear the sadness in her voice "Sophie. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you did it." I say "I just want to know." I repeat and she sighs a little

"Because…because. I lied to you Anita. I don't have any friends. I lied to everyone. I always told people I was the popular kid at my old school but I lied. I just wanted friends but I scared them all away." She was starting to cry now "I just wanted somebody to be friends with me." I look at her for a second

"I will be your friend." I say with a smile "What about your other friends. They don't like me." I smile "They don't like you because they don't know you. Come on. We will go tell them the truth and we can all be friends. The truth will set you free Sophie."

I help her stand up and we run over to the jungle gym. "I'm not sure if I can do this." She says looking at me "You'll be fine." I look up at Hazel "Hey Hazel come down here a moment. Bring the guys too." She nods a little and her and the boys come down "Hi" Sophie says to them "I have something to tell you."

She them tells them the lie she had told. "I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me." She smiles a little and so do I and then Hazel smiles "I forgive you Sophie. I know what it's like to not have friends sometimes." I smile "I forgive you too Sophie" Chris and Jason say in unison "Thanks guys." Sophie says "Thank you." We all nod "Like I said Sophie the truth will set you free." I smile "Now let's all go play a game."

We all run off and play a game together. That night when I get home I tell Toby of my new friends and he likes that I had become friends with her "You did the right thing Ant." He says to me after I had told him. I smiles at that. I did my homework and we watched some T.V that night. I fell asleep on the couch with Toby that night.

It reminded me of old times in the summer when I couldn't sleep in my bed and I would come out here to be with Toby. All I needed to make me feel better when I saw sad and felt alone was Toby. He was starting to feel like my dad. I wanted so badly for him to be my dad.


	12. Chapter 12 Poll and Update

**Chapter 12**

**Poll and Update**

** Okay so I need to know some things before I post the next chapter. After chapter 11 do you think I should do a time skip or should I just keep having small chapters with something's that happen in school? I would like your advice because I want to know what you think about it. I will post the poll after I post this chapter so keep an eye out for that. So now that you know about the poll I will go to the update part. I know chapter 11 was kind of short and I'm sorry about that but I wanted your advice before I did anything with a time skip or not. Also I want to announce something else I want to do. I want you guys to be more involved so I have decided that I want to take some of your advice. I want you guys to give me some ideas on some chapters and what you want to see in them. They can be any kind. So like a special chapter or a regular chapter would be fine. Now a side note about the special chapters. They would take me longer to write then a normal chapter. I will privet message you about the chapter if you ask for one. So that is the update. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Bless your face. Peace off.**


	13. Chapter 13 Update Again

**Update again**

** Hey everyone. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I am back and excited to write some more of this Fanfiction. So I was looking over the poll that I have up the other day and it seems that most of you want me not to have a time skip. So there will be no time skip…But because of this I need your help. What do you guys want to see Ant do in school? Give me a PM and I will try to see if that will work. Just like in my last update I said that I wanted your advice so if you want to see Ant do one of your ideas please PM me with your idea. So until then bless your face. Peace off.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12**

**Music Class**

**(A/N This happens before Sophie and Anita are friends and so Sophie will be acting mean.)**

**This chapter is written for celestialmockingjay**

It was Wednesday. I loved Wednesday ever since I had found out that it was Music Class day and I had really truly discovered my love for music. So on Wednesday I rode at the back of the bus with my friends. This was the third day that I had heard the rumor about Toby but ever since I talked to him about it I just ignored the rumor. When we got to school that day I was felling excited again because I knew that after the first Recess break it would be time for music class.

During the first class I felt restless and nervous for Recess because I had no idea what to except from Sophie but it all turned out okay and when Recess ended I was the first in line to go back inside. The other kids walked in a straight line to the music room and I could tell that almost all of them didn't share the same passion that I had for music. As we all entered into the room I found a seat near the front of the class room and we all waited for the music teacher Mrs. Roseberry to come in. She entered the room not one minute after the kids. "Hello class. I am Mrs. Roseberry. I will be teaching you music this year. Now I know that it is only the first day of music for some of you but I would like to ask if someone could come up and sing a original song for us. If no one has one that will be okay." That was when Sophie raised her hand.

"Yes Sophie would you like to volunteer?" Mrs. Roseberry asked "No" Sophie said "But I know someone who can sing." Mrs. Roseberry looked at the young girl "Here name is Anita Turner. She's sitting right there." Sophie points to me and I blush a deep red. "Anita Turner. Would you please come up here?" I stand from my seat and walk to the front of the class room still blushing a deep red. "Could you please sing the class a song for us? You may use anything you would like to help play your song." I look up at Mrs. Roseberry for a second and indicate with my finger to lean down so I can whisper into her ear. She does and I say to her. "Mrs. Roseberry would you mind if I use the piano?" I ask kindly and she whispers back "Or course not. Give it your best shot Anita." I walk over to the piano as she stands again.

I press the keys a few times and get ready. "Okay. You can do this" I say to myself because I was nervous. "Okay. I'm ready." I tell Mrs. Roseberry. I start to play the song music for the song and soon the words pour out. "Been waiting for so long that I need a brand new song to sing. Lived here all my life and now I see. I never quite known was never quite there but always had a though, had a dream that you would always be there. You protect me when I sleep and will always care for me. I guess you can truly see how much you mean to me." I pause like I always do "How much you mean to me."

That was when the song ended. Mrs. Roseberry looked at me for a second then Sophie raised her had "Yes Sophie." Mrs. Roseberry said to her "Mrs. Roseberry I'm not sure if that was an original song. I think I have heard another girl sing it on the internet before." I blush a deep red and Mrs. Roseberry turns to me "Anita did you write that song?" she asks me and I nod my head.

"Could you tell me what it is about?" she asks kindly and I take a deep breath "It's about my godfather" I trail off I didn't want to say his name in front of everyone "It is about how I lived at the orphanage almost all my live but know I can see that I never quite knew where I belonged. I never really belonged there and so I always had a thought or a dream that someone would be there for me. So when my godfather was found I really wanted to spend all the time I could with him and so I slept on the couch when he was working on his computer. That was where I got the part about protecting me. He will always care for me and so I wrote this song to show him how much he means to me."

I smile a little because I had never told anyone not even Toby what the song was about. Mrs. Roseberry looked at me for a long moment "May I ask who your godfather is?" I smile I didn't feel like I had to keep my godfather a secret so I said. "My godfather is Toby Turner." I say "Better known as Tobuscus. I know this may sound strange or odd but I can assure you that it is true and if you don't believe me just go look at his channel. Or if you ride the bus with me just watch when I get off. That will be all the proof you need." I smile a little

"You may go sit back down now Anita." Mrs. Roseberry says and as I walk away I say "Call me Ant. That's what Toby calls me." I sit down and Mrs. Roseberry smiles at everyone and continues on with her class. I know that I had won this battle with Sophie but I really didn't want her as an enemy of mine. I wanted her as a friend.

**I hoped you like this everyone. Again this chapter was written for celestialmockingjay if you want a chapter just PM me with an idea. Bless your face. Peace off. Boop.**


End file.
